


No Need To Worry Him

by SamwiseLives



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamwiseLives/pseuds/SamwiseLives
Summary: Robert gets a migraine.  He tries to hide it from Aaron.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story about Robert getting ill. I hope it's okay.

The headache had been building behind his eyes all day. He woke with it and it had persisted to follow him around all day. Paracetamol hadn't made a dent in the relentless throbbing, neither had the four Ibuprofen swallowed down with a pint at dinner time. A monumentally bad idea as it turned out, if his roiling stomach was anything to go by.

It was typical, Robert thought, bloody typical that the headache had to come today. He and Aaron had promised themselves a night in front of the television without any interruptions. They were going to order in food, crack open a box set and spend the entire evening together. Alone. Completely alone. Evenings like the one planned had been few and far between recently. He had been looking forward to it for days. If only he could shake of the bloody headache.

 

Four hours later, and with no success, Robert opened the door to the pub and the noise assaulted his senses immediately. The place was packed. The smell of alcohol made his stomach clench and the loud laughter from a gaggle of women in the far corner went directly to his skull and set the pain tightly in place. It was a fully forming migraine now, there was no getting away from it.

'It's madness in here!' He headed straight to the bar, carefully schooling his features into something that vaguely resembled a normal, pain free expression. Aaron smiled warmly at him, conveying his pleasure at seeing him with the simple gesture.

'Unexpected hen party.' Aaron scowled as he pulled a pint with practiced ease. 'And Charity hasn't turned up. Mum is fuming.'

'I can help.' Robert offered, wondering if more tablets would mean risking an overdose. It was worth a try though, anything to be rid of this relentless headache.

'You're all right.' Aaron briefly touched his hand. 'They won't last much longer.' He directed a nod to the girls in the corner. 'They have been at it since just after lunch. And you look done in. Why don't you get in the bath till I'm done and we can have our evening.'

A bath sounded like just the thing. Robert almost moaned aloud at the thought of soaking away the pain in a hot, bubbled filled bath.

'Go on.' Aaron grinned, seeing the look of pleasure wash over Robert. 'I'll come up when it's died down.'

 

The long bath had done nothing to relieve the pain in Robert's head. He was almost glad that Aaron was still trapped behind the bar, it meant he could hide it for a little while longer. Although they didn't have secrets between them, Robert was reluctant to share this side of him with his future husband. 

It made him feel weak, vulnerable in a way that he rarely was in front of Aaron.  
Robert didn't want Aaron to see him like this, sick and in pain. They had already had too much of it in their relationship. He wanted, needed to be strong, he wanted to be the one who could look after Aaron, not the other way around.

Robert swiped his towel over the steamed up bathroom mirror and realised that it would be beyond useless to try and hide this migraine from Aaron. His skin was a sickly grey colour, despite the heat of the bath, his eyes tight and small with pain, a deep crease forming on his brow. Aaron would not fail to notice any one of these things. If he could just lay down for a while, close his eyes, perhaps that would help.

 

'I am so sorry, Robert.' Aaron appeared in their room, full of apology and fresh from the shower. Robert startled awake, blinking in the near darkness.

'What's the time?' He tried to focus on the bedside clock, but the glowing red numbers were a messy blur, his eyes too sore to see clearly. The thumping of his head was worse, sleep had proved to be as useless as the bath and the handful of pills he had swallowed before submitting to a collapse upon the bed.

'It's gone eleven.' Aaron leaned over him, smelling sweetly of toothpaste and shampoo. His kiss was soft, stubble gently rasping against Robert's cheek. 'Sorry if I woke you.'

'Mmmm, it's okay.' Robert kissed him back, his hand instinctively finding the back of Aaron's head, pulling him in close. This was what he needed, the warm, gentle body of his fiancé. The throbbing eased slightly, enough to manage a smile. 'Rain check on our night?'

'How about I make you breakfast in bed?' Easing away from Robert, Aaron climbed in beside him. 'You don't sound too good. You okay?' Aaron leaned up on an elbow so he could get a better look in the near darkness of the room. 

'Just tired.' Robert lied, praying that the simple explanation would suffice. He would be better come morning, all of this would be a hazy nightmare and Aaron would be none the wiser.

'If you're sure?'

'I'm sure.' He managed a shaky grin, glad that Aaron hadn't turned on the light. He wouldn't have been able to keep up the pretence then. 'I've hardly seen you all day, missed you.' He gently tugged on Aaron's arm, bringing him down to the bed.

'You really are a soft sod.' Aaron teased, settling in close, his hand hot against Robert's hip. 'I love you.' Aaron sighed his declaration into the warm skin of Robert's throat, kissing him softly.

'Love you too, always.' This was so much better than a bath, than the handful of pills, than the uncomfortable sleep. Aaron was all he needed.

'Go back to sleep.' Aaron whispered. 'We will spend tomorrow together, I'll make sure of it.'

 

He woke to his stomach lurching dangerously. Knowing he had only moments before he vomited onto the bedcovers, Robert eased out from under Aaron's arm, thrown protectively across his chest, and got out of the bed as carefully as he could manage in his current state. He wanted to deal with this on his own, he didn't want to make Aaron worry over him.

He felt his way across the room, stumbling when his feet tangled with Aaron's discarded jeans. Putting out his hand to stop himself falling into the wall, he breathed a sigh of relief when he found the door handle under his palm. He could make it, as long as Aaron didn't...

'Robert? What's the matter?' Aaron was awake and turning on the lamp his side of the bed.

He couldn't answer him, he didn't dare open his mouth.

 

He only just made it to the toilet in time, clinging onto the bowl as he brought up what little he had eaten that day. He retched and retched until his stomach was completely empty, then continued to dry heave until the pain in his stomach and throat just about matched the one in his head.

Slumping to one side, he let gravity do it's job in pulling him down to the cool tiled floor. That was much better, he discovered, his hot cheek coming into contact with the hard floor, now if he could just lay here for a while.

'Robert? Open the door.' The knock wasn't loud, but it went straight to the source of pain in Robert's head and forced a groan from his ravaged throat. He was a state, he couldn't let Aaron see him like this. 

'Go back to bed.' He called out weakly. 'I'm fine.' Using his voice set off another round of nausea. He pulled himself up to his knees and began to retch again. There was no way that Aaron couldn't hear this, he realised, knowing that he had finally been found out.

'Robert!' Aaron yelled, the fear in his voice clear to hear despite the wood between them. 'Open the fucking door before I kick it down.' 

Robert couldn't let go of the toilet, cursing himself that he had gone to the trouble of fitting a lock after the Charity, shower incident. Cursing himself even more that he had been stupid enough to use said lock tonight. He knew Aaron would follow through on his threat, and sure enough, seconds later, the door came crashing inwards with a sound of cracking wood. The lock clattering to the floor in a shower of splinters. 

 

'Robert!' Aaron's panicked exclamation pulled at Robert's heart. He had wanted to protect Aaron, didn't want him to see how he sometimes got sick, didn't want him to think that he couldn't look after him. Only the silence and the secret had made it worse. It had terrified Aaron.

'Headache.' Robert managed weakly before yet another round of dry heaves saw him leaning over the porcelain bowl.

'This is more than a fucking headache, Robert.' Aaron joined him on the floor, crouching behind him and rubbing his back.

'Migraine.'

'And you didn't tell me because..?'

'I...I didn't want to worry you.' Robert allowed himself to be pulled from the desperate clutches of the toilet and into strong arms.

'Oh, so this is better is it?' Aaron sounded angry, but Robert could hear the note of worry colouring his voice. He slumped uselessly against him, feeling like the worst fiancé in the world. 'Don't you ever do this again. Do you hear me?'

'I'm...Sorry.' He tried to stop the tears from coming, he really did. But it was all too much. The caring arms, the throbbing in his head, the strained stomach. The knowledge that he had hurt and frightened the man he loved.

'Hey, come on, it's all right.' Aaron shook him gently. 'Lets get you off the floor.'

'Can't...Can't move.' Robert protested, screwing his eyes tightly shut. 'Leave me here for a bit.'

'Yeah, 'cause that's going to happen.' Aaron pressed a kiss to the side of Robert's head. 'You'll catch your death if you stay here for much longer.'

'The cold helps.' He told him, sighing as Aaron began to gently rub the back of his neck.

'So will lying down and letting me look after you. Come on, soft lad, the sooner we move, the sooner you can lie down.'

 

He felt weak and pathetic, being helped along the hallway to the sanctuary of their bedroom, clutching desperately to Aaron's arm just so he could stay upright. The few clothes he wore stuck to his clammy skin. His white t shirt and boxer shorts rubbing uncomfortably against his sweat cooled body.

He'd had migraines before, so wasn't unduly worried about the severity of this particular one. But this was the first time he had suffered when there was someone to help. His throwing up and crying had always been done alone and in the confidence that there wasn't anyone to witness his vulnerability.

Robert had never given any indication before that he would infrequently suffer from the debilitating headaches. He wished now that he had spoken to Aaron about them, made him aware that even though it looked bad, he would be okay. He knew that Aaron was scared, Hell he would be if he was the one helping his vomiting, pain wracked fiancé along the hall. Aaron kept a steely-eyed focus, intent on getting Robert safely to their room.

'I'm...I'm okay.' Robert croaked, his mouth dry and almost uncooperative.

'You don't look it.' Aaron spoke, teeth gritted and eyes fixed on the door to their bedroom. 'And you don't sound it either.'

'Don't be angry.' Robert begged, his hand gripping Aaron's arm as tightly as he could manage. 'Please, Aaron.' He could feel tears welling up again.

'I'm not angry at you.' Aaron's voice softened as he squeezed Robert's waist. 'I'm angry at myself.'

'Aaron..?'

'Let me get you into bed.' His tone brokered no argument.

'I bet you say that to all the boys.' Robert joked, desperate to put a smile on Aaron's worried face.

'Only you.' It worked, he turned to him with a soft grin. 'Only ever you.'

 

'For God's sake, stay there.' Aaron gave Robert a very gentle shove in the direction of the messy bed. 'I need to get you a drink. Have you had any painkillers?'

'Lots.' Robert admitted, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. 'They didn't really help.' He rubbed at his gritty eyes, the bright light in the room dazzling him.

'What does help?'

'Sleep, usually.'

'I think I should ring for the doctor.' Aaron said thoughtfully, head cocked and staring at Robert like he half expected him to drop dead.

'No!' His own raised voice sent a stabbing pain through his right temple. 'Honestly, Aaron, I'll be fine in the morning. Well, almost fine. I promise. I just...I just need to lay down.'

'Are you sure? You look terrible.'

'I scared you.'

'Yes.' Aaron nodded, fingers curling by his sides. 'You did. You still are.'

I swear I'll be okay.' Robert reached out a shaky hand. 'Aaron...'

'I need to get you a drink.' Aaron hesitated, wanting nothing more than to take Robert into his arms again, wanting to convince himself that he was telling him the truth.

'In a bit.'

'No. Now.' He turned away from the man on the bed, wanting to hide his tears. 'I won't be long.'

'Don't...Don't go.' Robert could hear how needy he sounded, and he didn't care. He only wanted Aaron, the rest could wait. He watched, helpless as Aaron left the room.

 

With trembling fingers, Aaron turned on the cold tap and allowed it to run before putting the glass under the flow of water. He didn't want to keep Robert waiting, but he knew that he couldn't go back to him while he was still crying. Robert would get upset, and that would only make the migraine worse.  
He wanted to think that he couldn't understand why Robert hadn't told him that he was not well, but he knew exactly why he had kept quiet. He wanted to protect him. Aaron shook with the knowledge. Robert had suffered alone, all because he didn't want him to worry.

The water poured from the overflowing glass and over his hand. He didn't notice.

'Aaron? You okay, sweetheart?' Chas' voice broke the spell over him. He shook his head, finally noticing the water. 'Is something wrong? I thought I heard a crash.'

'I...It was me.' Aaron stuttered. 

'Are you okay?' She asked again, growing nervous, thinking the very worst. 'Are you hurt? Where's Robert?'

'Bedroom.' 

'Aaron, love. What's happened?' She stepped closer.

'He's sick, headache. I...I had to kick the door in, Mum.' Aaron trembled, setting the glass on the draining board before he dropped it. 'He didn't want me to know.'

Chas gathered him close, her hand stroking his hair as he sobbed onto her shoulder.

'It's all right, love.'

'No, it's not. He doesn't think I can cope. And look at me, I can't!'

'Robert loves you very much, Aaron. He wants to protect you after all you have been through. It's only natural.'

'How is it natural that he feels the need to hide his sickness from me? I'm meant to be marrying him, Mum. I'm sick of all the secrets. I thought we were past that.' He extracted himself from her embrace. 'I sometimes wonder if we are not meant to be together.'

'It's a bump in the road, love. Nothing more.' Her hand was warm on his arm. 'He probably thought he was sparing you the worry. I see when you look at each other, Aaron.' Chas couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. 'It's like the world stops for you both. I can tell you with complete honesty that Robert thinks the world of you, there isn't anyone else who comes close.'

'Mum...' Aaron flushed, embarrassed by her words.

'Anyone with eyes can see what you two mean to each other, and ears, if they ever happen to walk past your room!' She nudged his arm playfully, laughing at the way her son's face began burning. 'Where is he? Asleep?'

'No. I...I told him I would get him a drink. He's really not well, Mum. Could you come look at him?'

 

'Hope you're decent.' Chas called out, throwing the door wide.

'Would it matter if I wasn't?' Robert look up from where he was examining his fingernails. Aaron noticed that he hadn't moved an inch.

'Not really, love, no.' She went over to him and dropped to her knees. 'Oooooo, Aaron's right, you don't look at all well.' She touched his forehead, gazing into his eyes. 'Well, you don't have a temperature.'

'Just a headache. I told him I was all right.'

'You just spent twenty minutes throwing up!' Aaron exclaimed, setting the glass of water on the cabinet beside him.

'It wasn't that long.' He grumped back. 'I'm fine, Chas. Really.'

'When I find my son in the kitchen crying and telling me that you are really ill, I'm concerned.'

'Crying?' Robert repeated, his eyes finding Aaron.

'Yes. He's terrified, Robert.'

'I'm sorry.' He couldn't blink his tears away fast enough. 

'He can do this, Robert. I assure you that Aaron is strong enough for the both of you.' She spoke kindly, taking his hands in hers. 'I know I speak from a mothers perspective when I say this, but my son is the best person to love you.'

'I know.' Robert smiled at her through his tears. He was too exhausted to care that he was crying and sitting in his pants in front of his future Mother-in-Law.

'You are allowed to get sick, sweetheart. But you need to remember that you have my son to look after you. Can you do that for me?'

He nodded, screwing his eyes up when the jerking motion jolted his head.

'Good.' She rose slowly to her feet, turning to face Aaron. 'He's okay. It certainly looks and sounds like a migraine. He needs sleep, darkness and a cool cloth for his head. I'll fetch it through for him, you get him into bed.'

 

'Mum's right, you need to sleep.' Aaron flicked off the light, throwing the room into almost darkness.

'Aaron.' Robert murmured. 'I...I'm so sorry.'

'I can sleep on the sofa if you would rather be alone.'

'Aaron, please. Don't.' And yet again, Robert broke down.

'Shit, Robert, I'm sorry.' Aaron was by the bed in an instant. 'I didn't mean like that.' He sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. 'I'm worried, that's all. I wish you had told me.'

Robert sunk into the hug, needing this closeness. 

'Don't go.'

'I wouldn't have. I was thinking of letting you fall asleep and then sneaking back so I can make sure you are all right.' Aaron laughed. 'You scared the shit out of me. Bloody locking yourself in the bathroom and not letting me in. I'll have to fix that door tomorrow.'

'I'll sort it.'

'No you won't! You will be staying right here, where I can keep an eye on you.'

 

Chas didn't reappear, instead she knocked on the door and informed Aaron that everything Robert needed was in the hall.

Aaron sent her a silent thanks when he saw what she had left. Two bowls of water, one with ice cubes bobbing on it's surface, and the other with steam curling into the air, a small bottle of lemonade, some mouthwash, several folded washcloths, a towel, and a bucket, should Robert need to empty his stomach again.

'I'm not dying, Aaron.' Robert informed him as Aaron eased him down to the bed.

'Shut up.' He replied politely. 'And close your eyes, I need to put a light on.'

Aaron carefully stripped Robert of his sweat soaked t shirt and underwear. His mother really had anticipated all the things Robert needed, Aaron mused as he dipped a cloth into the warm water. He wrung it out and began to gently run the warm cloth over Robert's skin, mindful not to jostle him too much.

Robert moaned under Aaron's gentle fingers, giving in to the careful ministrations.

'Go to sleep.' Aaron whispered. 'I'll look after you.'

 

Robert stirred when he felt the thick duvet settle around him.

'Aaron?' Robert blinked in the darkness, feeling confused and heavy with sleep. He could feel a cold cloth on his forehead, he was naked, and he couldn't make out if he was alone. Scared, he reached out his hand. Thankful when Aaron immediately took hold of it.

'I'm still here.' Aaron chuckled. 'You have been out for the count. How are you feeling?' His thumb rubbing comforting circles on the back of Robert's hand. 'How's your head?'

He had to think for several seconds. Realising that the constant pounding in his head had settled a fraction. 'A bit better.'

'Thank God for that.' Aaron sighed, exhausted, but relieved that his fiancé almost sounded like himself again. 'You want me to get you some more cold water?' Aaron removed the cloth from his head.

'No. Get in with me?'

'It's almost morning.' Aaron told him. 'Perhaps I should make you something to eat?'

'Have you slept?' Robert asked him, deciding to ignore Aaron's question.

'Not since you were sick, no.'

'Then get in.' Robert threw back the covers he was under. 'Aaron, I need you with me.'

'I'll always be with you.' Aaron whispered, slipping into the bed.

Robert tugged the tired man close to him. 'I'm no good without you. I...I can't be on my own anymore, Aaron.' He was surprised to feel tears forming on his eyelashes once more.

'You don't have to be.' Aaron kissed him, guiding Robert to lay against his chest. 'You are never going to be rid of me, Robert Sugden. I promise.'


End file.
